La tristesse de Lucas
by bambiemag
Summary: Suite à la mort de la femme qu'il aime, Lucas a du mal à remonter la pente, et ne voit pas le mal qu'il fait autour de lui. Arrivera-t-il à ouvrir son coeur à nouveau ?
1. Chapter 1

_ La tristesse de Lucas _

Lucas se leva et se rhabilla en silence comme il le faisait presque tous les soirs depuis trois mois déjà. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jolie brune endormie dans le lit avant de sortir et de refermer la porte sans un bruit. Brooke, la brune en question, ouvrit les yeux. Comme tous les soirs, elle ne dormait pas quand elle le sentait s'en aller. Mais elle avait tout essayé pour le retenir, c'était peine perdue. Lucas était muré dans sa tristesse et sa douleur et c'était comme si, en dehors des quelques heures où elle le possédait, elle était invisible à ses yeux. Peut-être même qu'elle l'était quand il lui faisait l'amour. Car au fond, ce n'était pas vraiment avec elle qu'il était dans ce lit. Lucas se dirigea vers le cimetière alors qu'il était déjà deux heures du matin. Comme tous les soirs, il s'accroupit devant cette tombe de marbre blanc et pleura en s'excusant. Sa petite amie, Peyton, était morte quelques mois plus tôt dans un accident de voiture. Une voiture que Lucas conduisait et c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis que le corps de sa bien-aimée avait été mis sous terre. Brooke, qu'il avait rencontré dans un bar, avait tenté de le consoler, et c'est uniquement dans les draps d'un lit qu'il avait accepté son aide. Au départ, cela avait convenu à la jeune femme car il fallait bien le dire, elle ne voulait pas s'engager non plus. Seulement au fil du temps, la douleur du jeune homme avait fini par la toucher plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Elle avait tenté maintes fois de lui parler, mais il l'en empêchait toujours. Lucas refusait tout ce qui ressemblait à une conversation. La culpabilité le rongeait à tel point que bien souvent il désirait rejoindre sa bien aimée pour que toute cette douleur cesse. Mais s'était sans compter sur Karen et Nathan, la mère et le demi-frère de Lucas. Ils veillaient sans cesse sur lui. Brooke et Lucas n'étaient pas dans le même lycée. Il était dans le public, elle dans le privée. Cette différence n'était pas la seule qui existait entre eux. Elle était la fille d'un riche homme d'affaire, il était le fils d'une propriétaire d'un petit café et d'un père qu'il connaissait à peine. Elle était pleine de vie et lui n'avait plus grand chose qui le rattachait à la vie. Et, malgré cela, Brooke ressentait aujourd'hui de forts sentiments pour lui. Elle ne savait pourtant presque rien de sa vie, mis à part le fait qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture qui avait coûté la vie à sa petite amie. Elle savait aussi qu'à une époque, il avait été la star de l'équipe des Ravens avec son frère Nathan. Aujourd'hui Lucas avait cessé de jouer au basket, malgré l'incessante litanie de Nathan qui lui assurait que le basket était la meilleure thérapie. Une thérapie, Brooke en avait une également, elle était la capitaine des pom-pom-girls qui encourageaient les Phœnix, l'équipe rivale numéro un des Ravens. Brooke partageait cette passion avec sa meilleure amie, Haley. Elle lui avait parlé de Lucas et Haley s'était bien rendu compte que la petite brunette éprouvait pour cet étrange garçon quelque chose de bien plus fort que ce qu'elle faisait croire.

Le lendemain de cette soirée si identique aux autres, Brooke arriva au lycée avec un visage de moins en moins souriant, ce que Haley ne se priva pas de lui faire remarquer.

**Haley** : Dis-moi tu saurais où est ma meilleure amie ? Tu sais celle qui souriait sans cesse et qui avait la pêche.

**Brooke** : Je suis un peu fatiguée…

**Haley** : Il faut arrêter tes folles nuits alors.

Brooke lui lança un regard noir.

**Haley** : D'ailleurs le sexe n'est pas censé donner le sourire ? Rendre heureuse… ?

**Brooke** : Non, pas du tout, c'est bon pour le stress…

**Haley** : Brooke… Il faut que tu arrêtes de le voir. Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse de lui et tu sais bien que tu n'as aucun avenir avec lui.

**Brooke** : Je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, je…

**Haley** : Est-ce que vous parlez au moins ?

**Brooke** : Je n'aime pas parler quand je fais l'amour.

**Haley** : Je veux dire, avant ou après.

Elle secoua la tête pour dire non.

**Brooke** : Ca n'a pas d'importance, moins j'en sais sur lui mieux ça vaut.

Haley l'attrapa par les épaules pour la forcer à la regarder.

**Haley** : Moi je crois plutôt que moins tu le verras, mieux ça vaudra.

Brooke la regarda avant de baisser les yeux. Au fond d'elle, elle savait bien que Haley avait raison, seulement chaque fois qu'il revenait, elle était incapable de le repousser. Il fallait bien l'avouer, elle aimait faire l'amour avec lui, car, malgré son indifférence dés qu'il la croisait, Lucas était très tendre quand ils se retrouvaient dans l'intimité de la chambre de la jeune fille. Brooke avait compris très vite, qu'il reproduisait sur elle les nuits qu'il avait passé autrefois avec celle qu'il aimait, mais elle n'avait jamais connu un homme si doux auparavant. C'est ce qui la faisait craquer chez Lucas. Car oui, bien qu'elle le niait, elle avait vraiment craqué sur lui.

Ce même soir, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. C'était Lucas, elle le savait. Elle hésita, et se regarda dans la glace. Si Brooke était une fille libérée qui considérait que prendre son pied avec un homme l'espace d'une nuit n'avait rien d'honteux, aujourd'hui elle ressentait pourtant de la honte. Lucas se servait d'elle et elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, presque sale. Il frappa à nouveau à la porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Il lui lança ce même regard qu'il avait quand il venait chaque soir. Un regard sans vie mais qui en disait tellement long sur ce qu'il attendait de ces nuits avec elle. Une échappatoire à la douleur. Il voulait tout oublier de ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là, mais sans oublier la femme qu'il aimait. Brooke ressentit encore une fois tant de tristesse. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le consoler mais elle savait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne voulait qu'une chose.

**Brooke** : Lucas…

Il rentra et l'attrapa par la taille pour saisir les lèvres de Brooke avec les siennes. Il referma la porte avec la main qu'il venait de libérer et poussa la jeune femme vers le lit. Il enleva son propre T-shirt et vint s'allonger à côté d'elle. Il lui caressa le ventre, puis la poitrine tout en lui donnant de tendres baisers dans le cou. Il lui fit l'amour avec beaucoup de passion en ayant toujours les yeux fermés. Elle savait qu'il pensait à cette Peyton, ce qui la laissait imaginer qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de désirs entre ces deux là avant sa mort. Elle remonta le drap sur elle, entendant Lucas respirer fort à côté d'elle. Il restait ainsi pendant près d'une demi-heure, à reprendre son souffle et à regarder ces petites étoiles que Brooke avait collé partout sur le plafond. Quand il pensait qu'elle dormait, il se levait pour se rhabiller. C'est ce qu'il fit cette fois encore, seulement, ce soir là, Brooke pensa à ce que Haley lui avait dit et attrapa la main du jeune homme quand il alla pour se lever. Il se retourna vers elle, surpris.

**Brooke** : Reste toute la nuit.

**Lucas** : Il faut que je rentre…

**Brooke** : Il faut que tu rentres où ?

Il lui lança un regard qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler. Elle lui lâcha la main et il se leva pour enfiler son jean. Elle avait la tête baissée. Elle la releva pour tenter de croiser son regard, mais il ne la laissa pas faire.

**Brooke **: Je suis quoi pour toi Lucas ?

Il jeta un œil vers elle, tout en enfilant son sweat shirt.

**Lucas** : Quelle importance de le savoir ?

**Brooke** : Ca en a pour moi. Tu viens tous les soirs, tu prends du plaisir et tu repars sans rien dire…

**Lucas** : Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Merci ?

Il alla pour sortir.

**Brooke** : Je ne suis pas ta pute…

Il la regarda.

**Lucas** : Non, c'est vrai, une pute on la paye…

**Brooke** : Tu me méprises c'est ça ?

**Lucas** : Si tu ne veux pas entendre quelque chose qui va te faire souffrire, arrête de me poser des questions.

Il sortit sur cette dernière phrase. Finalement Brooke se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il parle, il était trop odieux quand il ouvrait la bouche. Elle se recoucha et sentit soudain son visage mouillé. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait non pas de chagrin, mais de honte et de colère. C'était décidé, cette fois elle ne le verrait plus, elle ne lui ouvrirait plus la porte et elle ne le laisserait plus pénétrer dans son lit.

Le lendemain, Lucas alla en cours, même si ses professeurs se demandaient pourquoi il continuait à venir. On ne pouvait pas dire que ses notes avaient chuté, puisqu'il n'en avait plus. En effet, il ne se donnait même plus la peine de remplir les devoirs qui lui étaient donnés. Il restait juste assis sur une chaise et contemplait celle d'à côté, vide et qui était autrefois occupée par Peyton, sa Peyton. Elle lui manquait tant sa douce petite amie. Six mois qu'elle était morte et il n'avait rien oublié de son visage, de ses manies, de ses mimiques. Et surtout de son corps distordu dans cette voiture plantée dans un arbre. Il n'avait rien oublié de ses yeux ouverts et de son front dans le pare-prise. Elle était morte sur le coup. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de souffrire d'après les pompiers. Lucas en revanche avait eu le temps, il avait déjà eu six mois pour souffrire, et il savait que ce n'était pas encore fini. En faite il ne voulait pas cesser d'avoir mal car il pensait qu'il le méritait. Il se disait qu'il n'avait acquis le droit de vivre que pour regretter et se torturer sans cesse. Tous les jours Nathan tentait de le faire réagir, mais c'était peine perdue. Pourtant cette fois encore, à la pause déjeuner, il lui parla de son attitude agressive au cours de Philosophie.

**Nathan** : Lucas, il faut que tu arrêtes d'être aussi agressif avec ceux qui t'entourent.

Lucas lui lança un regard qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne se sentait pas concerné ce qui agaça Nathan.

**Nathan** : Putain Lucas ça fait six mois. Quand est-ce que tu vas cesser de te torturer avec tout ça ?

**Lucas** : Jamais… Parce que tout ça c'est de ma faute.

**Nathan** : Tu n'y es pour rien et tu le sais très bien. Et si Peyton était encore ici…

**Lucas** : Justement, c'est ça le problème, elle n'est plus là ! Et c'est à cause de moi !

Il se leva et s'en alla sous le regard désespéré de Nathan. Cela faisait six mois que son frère était ainsi, une sorte de légume. Nathan en avait parlé avec lui et même avec Karen, mais rien n'y faisait. Tout comme Karen, il ne savait que faire pour l'aider. Nathan savait qu'il voyait une autre fille, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était que sexuel. Lucas avait évoqué vaguement son nom, Betty ou Becky, ou peut-être Brooke. Nathan avait bien compris que Lucas se servait d'elle pour assouvir ses désirs et pour calmer son chagrin l'espace de quelques heures. Il espérait que cette fille avait conscience de tout cela et qu'elle ne s'attacherait pas à lui, sinon, elle allait vraiment souffrire. Et effectivement, à plusieurs rues d'ici, non loin du lycée public de Tree Hill, dans une maison chic, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer dans son lit. Brooke était pourtant une fille forte qui n'aimait pas que les hommes dictent sa conduite. Mais Lucas l'avait vraiment blessé. Il avait carrément fait référence au fait qu'elle était encore moins qu'une pute, puisqu'elle vendait son corps gratuitement. Brooke n'avait pas été en cours, elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter sa meilleure amie qui avait, comme bien souvent, raison. Elle avait bien prédit à Brooke qu'elle souffrirait si elle continuait à le voir. Elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard plein de pitié d'Haley, pas aujourd'hui. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa meilleure amie qui, après les cours, vint lui rendre visite chez elle. Quand elle vit sa meilleure amie encore en pyjama à dix sept heures, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et vit tout un tas de mouchoirs étalés sur le lit que Brooke se dépêcha de mettre à la poubelle.

**Haley** : On dirait que ça ne va pas fort.

Brooke s'assit sur le lit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber dessus, et regarda sa meilleure amie avec une moue de tristesse.

**Brooke** : Haley tu avais raison. Ce type va me faire trop de mal…

**Haley **: C'est pire que ce que je croyais. On dirait qu'il t'a déjà fait du mal.

Brooke se mit à pleurer. Haley vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

**Brooke** : Je suis une prostituée pour lui…

Haley ferma les yeux.

**Haley** : Ecoute il ne tient qu'à toi de cesser tout ça. Arrête de le voir…

Brooke hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Seulement, le soir venu, comme d'habitude, Lucas frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne bougea pas. Il frappa à nouveau. Cette fois Brooke, ne tenant plus décida de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Seulement quand elle ouvrit, Lucas s'était assis contre le mur à côté de la porte et pleurait. Brooke sortit et le rejoignit. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui.

**Brooke** : Ca ne va pas ?

Il releva les yeux vers elle.

**Lucas** : Ca fait six mois… six mois qu'elle est partie…

Brooke ressentit beaucoup de tristesse pour lui.

**Brooke** : Je sais à quel point ça doit être dur, mais il faut que tu cesses de te rendre malheureux comme ça. Et de rendre les autres malheureux autour de toi…

**Lucas** : Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux alors que je lui ai ôté la vie.

**Brooke** : Ce n'était pas ta faute…

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

**Lucas** : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Elle ne sut que répondre.

**Lucas** : J'aimerai la rejoindre.

Brooke prit peur en l'entendant dire ça.

**Brooke** : Ne dit pas ça…

Elle le prit dans ses bras et il pleura encore. Puis à un moment, elle attrapa la main du jeune homme et se leva. Elle le tira pour qu'il la suive, ce qu'il fit. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le lit et lui caressa les cheveux. Il la regarda dans les yeux, chose qu'il faisait très rarement. Puis il passa ses mains sous le débardeur de la jeune fille pour le relever légèrement. Il l'embrassa sur le ventre, ce qui fit frissonner Brooke. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et enleva son haut de pyjama laissant apparaître sa poitrine nue. Lucas la caressa puis passa ses mains derrière les oreilles de la jeune fille et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Elle se recula, se leva et enleva le bas de son pyjama. Elle était à présent nue devant lui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire la veille et malgré toutes les résolutions qu'elle avait prise depuis. Elle fit le tour du lit et se mit à genoux derrière lui. Elle lui retira son pull et caressa son torse nu tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Lucas se leva et se retourna vers elle pour se dévêtir complètement à son tour. Une fois nu, il s'agenouilla face à elle et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Une personne qui serait rentrée à cet instant même dans la pièce n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ces deux là n'étaient pas en couple. Il y avait une sorte de sensualité, d'amour qui se dégageaient de chacun de leur geste. Il s'allongea sur elle et lui fit l'amour avec beaucoup de passion. Quand ils eurent atteints tous les deux les portes du septième ciel, ils s'allongèrent sur le dos côte à côte, essoufflés et en sueur. Elle glissa sa main dans celle du jeune homme avec la crainte qu'il la repousse à nouveau. Elle sentait que quelque chose était différent de d'habitude et elle espérait que cette fois il n'allait pas partir comme un voleur. Seulement Lucas souffrait encore plus aujourd'hui que les autres jours. Car aujourd'hui il y avait exactement six mois qu'il avait eu cet accident avec celle qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Il retira sa main et se leva. Brooke le regarda.

**Brooke** : Ne pars pas…

Il ne la regarda même pas et remit son boxer.

**Brooke** : Pourquoi tu fais ça Lucas ?

Il enfila son jean et son pull, puis ses baskets et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais Brooke ne comptait pas le laisser faire. Elle s'enveloppa dans le drap et sauta du lit pour se placer entre la porte et Lucas.

**Brooke** : Ne pars pas comme un voleur… et ne me traite pas comme ça.

**Lucas** : Comment ?

**Brooke** : Comme un simple objet sexuel qui te permet d'oublier que tu souffres… Parle-moi Lucas.

Brooke avait les larmes aux yeux, ce que Lucas remarqua.

**Lucas** : Tu veux que je te parle de quoi ?

**Brooke** : Parle-moi d'elle, parle-moi de cet accident, de ce que tu ressens…

**Lucas** : Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre…

**Brook**e : Je peux essayer. Lucas je t'en prie.

Elle avait prit la main du jeune homme et l'avait posée contre sa poitrine, sur son cœur.

**Brooke** : Je… Je n'en peux plus de cette situation, je veux qu'on se parle, qu'on soit un vrai…

**Lucas** : Couple ?

Il retira sa main, et une expression de colère se dessina sur son visage.

**Lucas** : Jamais tu m'entends ! Tu ne la remplaceras jamais !

Il avait rapproché son visage du sien et mit une main contre la porte.

**Brooke** : Ce n'est pas ce que je veux… Je veux qu'on essaye de construire quelque chose d'autre, qui nous rende tous les deux heureux.

**Lucas** : Il n'y a rien qui me rendra heureux. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui savait me comprendre et m'aimer. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui me donnait le sourire et l'envie de vivre. Tu n'es pas à la hauteur. Tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville !

Il avait dit tout cela avec un calme déconcertant et c'est ce qui blessa encore plus Brooke. Il n'avait pas dit cela sous l'effet de la colère ce qui signifiait qu'il pensait réellement tout ce qu'il disait. Une larme coula sur le visage de la jeune fille.

**Brooke** : Dans ce cas, si on n'a aucun avenir ensemble, je préfère qu'on ne se voie plus. Je ne veux plus que tu viennes.

Il se recula tout en enlevant sa main de la porte.

**Lucas** : Comme tu veux…

Elle se poussa et il ouvrit la porte pour partir. Quand il l'eut refermée, Brooke donna un coup de poing dedans en poussant un cri de rage et de peine. Puis elle s'adossa contre la porte et se laissa glisser pour se retrouver assise par terre. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête dessus. Elle pleura sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait le nier désormais, elle l'aimait. Et c'est ce qui compliquait toute cette situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Après cette nuit-là, Lucas ne revint pas voir Brooke. Haley lui assurait que c'était une bonne chose, mais Brooke n'en était pas convaincue. Il lui manquait terriblement et elle se demandait si finalement ce n'était pas mieux de souffrire de son ignorance plutôt que de souffrire de son absence. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller de temps en temps l'observer de loin, jouant au basket sur le terrain près de la rivière. Enfin il ne jouait pas vraiment, il lançait le ballon dans le panier inlassablement avant d'être pris d'une colère subite et de jeter le ballon de toutes ses forces contre le panier. Puis il s'asseyait au milieu du terrain pour pleurer. Brooke souffrait probablement autant que lui de le voir dans cet état. Seulement elle se l'était promis, jamais plus elle ne le laisserait la traiter de la sorte. Le temps passa, sans qu'ils ne se voient. Au début du mois de janvier, Brooke rencontra un garçon scolarisé à Tree Hill, dans le même lycée que Lucas. Ils firent connaissance en boîte de nuit. Le jeune homme s'appelait Chase Adams. Il n'était pas très riche, mais il était très gentil. Très vite, Brooke et lui devinrent un couple. Un soir elle alla le chercher à son lycée. Elle attendait dehors auprès de sa voiture quand elle vit Lucas se battre avec quelqu'un. Elle alla pour s'interposer quand un grand brun, plutôt mignon, le fit à sa place.

**Nathan** : Arrête Lucas !

Chase rejoignit Brooke et lui donna un baiser. Lucas les aperçut à ce moment là. Il croisa le regard d'une Brooke un peu gênée. Nathan se rendit compte de ce que son frère fixait. Il entraîna Lucas plus loin. Chase de son côté remarqua aussi que sa petite amie regardait les deux frères.

**Chase** : Ne fais pas attention à lui, il est très bizarre comme mec.

**Brook****e** : Ouais, j'ai entendu parler de lui.

**Chase** : Ah ouais ? On fait quoi ce soir ?

Brooke continuait de regarder dans la direction de Lucas. Celui-ci se retourna et croisa à nouveau le regard de la jeune fille. Chase le remarqua à nouveau.

**Chase** : Tu le connais ?

**Brooke** : Non… On va au cinéma ?

Il sourit.

**Chase** : On y va.

Nathan avait réussi à calmer son frère. Il le fit s'asseoir sur un banc.

**Nathan** : Pourquoi tu fais ça Lucas ? Pourquoi tu t'en prends à tout le monde ?

**Lucas** : Ne me fais pas une leçon de morale aujourd'hui s'il te plait…

**Nathan** : Il ne t'avait rien fait ce mec !

Lucas s'énerva.

**Lucas** : Fiche-moi la paix !!

Il alla pour partir.

**Nathan** : C'était elle Brooke hein ?

Lucas le regarda.

**Nathan** : La jolie brune qui était à l'entrée, avec le nouveau…

**Lucas** : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

**Nathan** : Tu aurais dû la laisser t'aider.

**Lucas** : Tu ne comprends pas Nathan ?!? Personne ne peut m'aider !! Personne !! Et surtout pas elle !

**Nathan** : Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'est pas Peyton ?

**Lucas **: Ferme-là !

**Nathan** : Tu ne la retrouveras pas…

Lucas l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt.

**Lucas** : Tais-toi !

**Nathan** : Tu veux que je te dise, tu ne mérites pas cette fille… et tu ne méritais pas Peyton non plus.

Lucas leva son poing. Nathan attendit le coup, mais à la place Lucas s'effondra en larmes sur lui. Nathan le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le consoler. C'était la première fois qu'il craquait ainsi devant lui. Cela faisait neuf mois que Nathan attendait de le voir pleurer. Après ce moment, Nathan pensa que tout allait s'arranger maintenant, sauf qu'il avait oublié un détail, la date de ce jour. Après que Nathan l'ait déposé chez lui, Lucas sortit et alla vers le cimetière. Il s'agenouilla devant la tombe de Peyton avec un bouquet de fleur à la main qu'il déposa sur le marbre blanc. Sur la tombe, il y avait une photo, celle de Peyton. Elle était blonde, souriante, très jolie. Et c'était exactement comme ça qu'il voulait se souvenir d'elle. Seulement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la revoir dans cette voiture, le visage ensanglanté. Il se mit à pleurer de nouveau.

**Lucas** : Mon amour… si tu savais comme tu me manque… Je voulais te… te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire… en faite, nous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'à cause de moi, on n'ait pas pu fêter ce deuxième anniversaire ensemble alors… je vais te rejoindre mon amour, parce que je n'en peux plus de vivre sans toi…

Lucas avait en effet pris une bien triste décision, en ce jour : Rejoindre sa bien-aimée. Deux ans plus tôt il avait invité à sortir celle qui allait devenir sa moitié. Et aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle. Il se leva, une bouteille d'alcool à la main.

**Lucas** : Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture, s'installa au volant et vida sa bouteille de vodka d'une traite. Puis il mit le contact et démarra. Il était ivre, et sa voiture zigzaguait énormément, il croisa plusieurs voitures qui évitèrent de justesse celle du jeune homme en le klaxonnant. Brooke et Chase avaient justement emprunté cette même route au retour du cinéma. Chase vit la voiture au loin.

**Chase** : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait celui-là ?

Brooke regarda la voiture. Chase klaxonna et quand ils croisèrent la voiture noire Brooke reconnut le conducteur.

**Brooke** : C'est Lucas !

Elle regarda par la plage arrière et eut juste le temps de voir la voiture faire une embardée et aller se planter dans l'arbre de l'autre côté de la route. Chase, en voyant la scène dans son rétroviseur, s'arrêta. Brooke descendit et courut vers le lieu de l'accident.

**Brooke** : Lucas !!

Chase attrapa son téléphone portable et téléphona aux pompiers, alors que Brooke ouvrait la portière pour découvrir un Lucas inconscient et couvert de sang. Cette vision lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

**Brooke** : Lucas, je t'en prie ne fait pas ça…

Chase arriva et, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, il fut très surpris de voir sa petite amie pleurer pour un homme qu'elle affirmait ne pas connaître. L'ambulance arriva et emmena Lucas en direction de l'hôpital. Chase et Brooke la suivirent. Dans la voiture, il y eut un silence pesant. Chase n'osait pas lui poser de questions, se disant que le moment n'était pas très bien choisi pour demander des explications à la jeune fille. Brooke ressentait une profonde panique, mais la cachait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour éviter que son petit ami ne découvre les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Lucas. Car elle le savait bien, cela avait beau faire trois mois que Lucas l'avait "quitté" en lui brisant le cœur, elle n'en restait pas moins amoureuse de lui. Très amoureuse de lui, pouvait-elle même dire. Chase était un garçon formidable, mais il n'avait pas réussi à faire oublier les nuits passionnées et sensuelles qu'elle avait passé avec Lucas. Ni même l'amour que la souffrance de Lucas avait su faire naître en elle. Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital, Brooke et Chase attendirent dans la salle d'attente. A un moment, Brooke décida de prévenir la mère de Lucas qu'elle savait gérante du Karen's café. Elle attendit une dizaine de sonnerie avant qu'une voix endormie ne réponde. Brooke informa la femme que son fils venait d'avoir un accident. Karen annonça qu'elle venait immédiatement. Quand Brooke alla se rasseoir à côté de Chase, celui-ci ne put, cette fois, réprimer l'envie de lui poser les questions qui le torturait.

**Chase** : Tu le connais comment Scott ?

Brooke releva les yeux vers lui.

**Brooke** : C'est une longue histoire…

**Chase** : Raconte-la en version courte…

**Brooke** : On a eu… enfin… on a eu une histoire ensemble.

**Chase** : Quel genre d'histoire ?

**Brooke** : Je ne le sais pas moi-même Chase.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise.

**Chase** : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es sorti avec lui oui ou non ?

**Brooke** : Non… Lucas et moi…

Elle ne savait comment expliquer cela. Aux yeux de Chase, elle semblait si pure, qu'allait-il penser d'elle en apprenant qu'elle avait couché avec cet homme pendant de longs mois sans même lui parler. Elle aimait tellement la façon dont Chase la regardait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache à quel point elle s'était rabaissée pour Lucas.

**Chase** : Brooke on a toujours été honnêtes toi et moi non ?

Brooke le regarda dans les yeux puis baissa son regard.

**Brooke** : On couchait ensemble à une époque.

**Chase **: Vous couchiez ensemble ?

Elle vit une femme plutôt jeune arrivée en paniquant. Elle reconnue immédiatement en elle les yeux de Lucas. Elle se leva et s'adressa à Chase.

**Brooke** : Tu veux bien qu'on en reparle plus tard ?

Il la regarda sans rien dire. Elle se dirigea alors vers la mère de Lucas et se présenta à elle avant de lui annoncer que son fils était toujours en salle d'opération. Elle lui expliqua brièvement comment c'était passé l'accident. Puis elles s'assirent côte à côte sans rien dire. Nathan arriva au moment où le médecin sortait pour leur annoncer que Lucas était dans le coma et qu'il était désormais le seul à décider de sa destinée. Nathan prit Karen dans ses bras quand elle s'effondra en larmes. Puis ils allèrent voir Lucas qui était branché à des machines. Chase dit à Brooke qu'il valait mieux partir maintenant, mais elle refusa.

**Brooke **: Vas-y toi, je prendrai un taxi pour rentrer.

**Chase** : Brooke tu vas faire quoi en restant ici ?

**Brooke** : Je ne sais pas, mais je veux rester en attendant qu'il se réveille.

**Chase** : Ca peut prendre des jours.

**Brooke** : Chase s'il te plait…

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres puis s'éloigna pour regarder par la vitre de la chambre de Lucas. Chase resta un instant ainsi avant de partir. Nathan et Karen restèrent toute la nuit à le veiller, si bien que Brooke finit par rentrer chez elle pour se reposer un peu. Quand elle revint le lendemain, Karen dormait dans un coin et Nathan s'était absenté de la chambre. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit auprès de Lucas en lui prenant la main. Pendant ce temps, Lucas partait dans une sorte de rêve.

_Il se trouvait au milieu du couloir de l'hôpital sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait quand il vit une silhouette gracieuse arriver au bout de ce même couloir. Cette jeune femme blonde avec cette démarche de princesse, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il sourit._

_**Lucas**__ : Peyton…_

_Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue. Il prit sa main comme pour se persuader qu'elle était réelle._

_**Lucas **__: Alors ça y est, on est enfin réunis ?_

_**Peyton**__ : Pas exactement… _

_**Lucas**__ : Comment ça ?_

_**Peyton**__ : Suis-moi. _

_Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers une chambre, sa chambre. Il rentra et se regarda allongé dans ce lit, branché à un respirateur qui faisait un bruit horrible._

_**Lucas**__ : Je ne suis pas mort ?_

_**Peyton**__ : Non…_

_**Lucas**__ : Alors où suis-je ?_

_**Peyton **__: Dans une sorte d'entre deux mondes. Un monde où tu dois décider de ce que tu veux faire._

_**Lucas**__ : Je veux venir avec toi._

_Peyton sourit._

_**Peyton **__: Ce n'est pas si simple Lucas. En prenant cette décision, tu dois savoir quelles conséquences cela aura sur ton entourage._

_**Lucas **__: Ca m'est égal._

_**Peyton**__ : Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça… Pense à ta mère._

_Il regarda sa mère endormie sur la chaise._

_**Peyton **__: Elle a déjà tellement souffert à la mort de Keith. Comment crois-tu qu'elle s'en sortira cette fois ?_

_Il la regarda, un peu moins sûr de la décision qu'il avait prise un peu plus tôt._

_**Lucas**__ : Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il va lui arriver ?_

_Peyton hocha la tête._

_**Peyton**__ : Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire._

_**Lucas**__ : Tu m'as pourtant dit que je devais connaître toutes les conséquences…_

_La jeune femme hésita._

_**Peyton **__: Elle va souffrir, beaucoup… elle sera très malheureuse._

_**Lucas **__: C'est tout ce que j'ai le droit de savoir alors ?_

_Elle hocha la tête. Le regard de Lucas fut attiré par la jeune femme brune à son chevet et qui avait la tête tournée vers le lit._

_**Lucas**__ : Qui est-ce ?_

_Il fit le tour du lit et vit le visage de la fille en question._

_**Lucas**__ : Brooke ?_

_Il interrogea Peyton du regard._

_**Peyton**__ : Tu ne t'attendais pas à la voir ? Pourtant…_

_**Lucas**__ : Elle ne compte pas pour moi._

_Elle sourit._

_**Peyton**__ : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas jalouse._

_**Lucas**__ : Elle se fait des illusions à mon sujet…_

_**Peyton**__ : Elle ressent quelque chose de fort pour toi… c'est une fille bien._

_Elle s'approcha du lit à son tour._

_**Peyton **__: Et elle est jolie en plus._

_Lucas se sentit mal à l'aise._

_**Lucas **__: Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et moi ?_

_Peyton hocha la tête pour dire oui._

_**Lucas **__: Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je t'ai oublié._

_**Peyton **__: Je le sais, tu ne serais pas là sinon… C'était une idée stupide Lucas. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me rejoindre, et je ne voulais pas te voir si malheureux._

_**Lucas**__ : Eh, je te l'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi._

_**Peyton**__ : Mais tu es si jeune et tu as tellement à vivre encore…_

_**Lucas**__ : Je ne veux rien vivre de plus sans toi._

_**Peyton **__: Tu sais, être mort ce n'est pas ce qu'on croit…_

_Lucas sourit, un sourire qui n'avait plus illuminé son visage depuis que sa belle était partie._

_**Lucas **__: Ceux qui t'envoient me parler ne doivent pas apprécier que tu débines leur paradis._

_**Peyton**__ : Ils ne m'envoient pas pour te recruter…_

_**Lucas**__ : Alors pourquoi ?_

_Peyton alla pour parler quand Nathan pénétra dans la chambre. Elle sourit._

_**Peyton**__ : Nath'…_


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan s'approcha du lit. Brooke l'entendit et s'essuya alors les yeux avant de le regarder. Elle se leva.

**Brooke** : Bonjour, je suis…

**Nathan** : Brooke…

Elle fut surprise qu'il connaisse son nom.

**Natha****n** : Karen m'a dit que tu avais vu l'accident.

**Brooke** : Oui.

Nathan se plaça de l'autre côté du lit, face à Brooke qui se rassit.

**Nathan** : Je ne me suis même pas présenté,…

**Brooke** : Je sais qui tu es. Nathan Scott.

**Nathan** : Lucas t'a parlé de moi ?

**Brooke** : Pas vraiment non… Je suis pom-pom-girl, j'encourage les Phoenix. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir jouer les Ravens… Tu es leur meilleur joueur.

Nathan sourit.

**Nathan** : Je l'étais… à l'époque où mon frère était avec moi sur le terrain…

Il y eut un silence. Brooke lui lança un regard gêné.

**Brooke** : Tu sais tout de ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et moi n'est-ce pas ?

**Nathan** : Il en a vaguement fait référence. Je suis désolé.

**Brooke** : Désolé pourquoi ?

**Nathan** : Qu'il t'ait fait souffrir.

Elle le regarda puis regarda Lucas.

**Brooke** : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

**Brooke** : L'accident de sa copine ?

**Nathan** : Oh… C'était la finale du championnat d'Etat. Les Ravens contre Bear Creek. Lucas et Peyton, étaient sans cesse en retard… Ils passaient leur temps à se faire des câlins. Cette soirée, ils sont partis en retard comme d'habitude. Je l'ai appelé en râlant. Il m'a dit qu'il arrivait. Seulement, alors qu'il traversait ce même bois dans lequel il a eu son accident hier, il n'a vu la biche sur la route qu'au dernier moment. Il a voulu l'éviter en donnant un coup de volant. Il a quitté la route et a été s'encastrer dans un arbre. Le choc a été très violent, sans doute à cause de la vitesse. Lucas s'en est sorti indemne. Mais Peyton n'a pas eu cette chance. Elle est morte sur le coup.

**Brooke** : C'est pour ça qu'il se sent coupable ?

Nathan hocha la tête.

_Peyton était adossée contre le mur. Lucas était à côté de la fenêtre en train d'écouter ce que Brooke et Nathan se disaient. Il baissa les yeux, Peyton s'approcha de lui._

_**Peyton**__ : Ca n'était pas ta faute…_

_**Lucas**__ : Bien sûre que si. Si je n'avais pas roulé si vite…_

_**Peyton**__ : On était en retard à cause de moi, et c'est moi qui ai oublié d'attacher ma ceinture._

_Une larme coula sur la joue de Lucas._

_**Peyton**__ : C'est pour ça que tu as bu hier soir et que tu as foncé sur cette route ? Parce que tu penses que c'est ta faute ?_

_**Lucas**__ : Je ne le pense pas… C'ETAIT à cause de moi… Quand je suis rentré dans ta vie, je ne pensais pas que tu la perdrais à cause de moi… parce que si j'avais su, jamais je ne t'aurais entraîné dans tout ça._

_**Peyton**__ : C'est quoi tout ça ?_

_**Lucas**__ : Ma vie… _

_Elle lui caressa la joue._

_**Peyton**__ : J'ai été très heureuse avec toi Lucas, et jamais, jamais je ne t'ai considéré comme responsable de cet accident._

_**Lucas**__ : Pourtant…_

_Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche._

_**Lucas**__ : Tu me manques tellement._

_**Peyton**__ : Toi aussi tu me manques… mais tu as encore des tas de choses à vivre. Et c'est ce que pense aussi Keith._

_**Lucas **__: Keith ? Comment va-t-il ? _

_**Peyton**__ : Bien. Il ne pouvait pas venir, il a préféré me laisser venir te parler. Il savait que ton geste n'était pas à cause de lui._

_**Lucas **__: Il me manque quand même._

_**Peyton**__ : Il le sait très bien._

_Elle lui sourit._

Dans la chambre, Karen dormait toujours. Tandis que Nathan regardait par la fenêtre et que Brooke tenait toujours la main de Lucas. Un silence s'était installé. Un silence que Brooke brisa.

**Brooke** : Elle était comment ?

Nathan se retourna pour la regarder.

**Nathan** : Qui ?

**Brooke** : Peyton ?

Nathan sourit.

**Nathan** : Elle était merveilleuse. Toujours souriante, toujours la pêche. Elle adorait la vie.

**Brooke** : Lucas l'aimait plus que tout hein ?

**Nathan** : Ouais. Il connaissait Peyton depuis un an déjà avant qu'il ne se décide à l'inviter à sortir. Il était très nerveux pour la première soirée et il a fait que des gaffes. Mais Peyton a trouvé ça touchant. Ils ne se sont plus séparés après ça.

Elle baissa les yeux.

**Nathan** : Tu l'aimes ?

Elle releva la tête d'un coup et croisa son regard.

**Brooke** : Je suis transparente à ses yeux.

**Nathan** : Il est dans une période de sa vie où il n'a pas de place pour autre chose. Il doit déjà lutter pour lui-même…

**Brooke** : Alors je suis arrivée trop tôt c'est ça ?

**Nathan** : On peut dire ça comme ça…

_**Peyton**__ : Elle est très touchante… Elle a l'air vraiment gentille._

_Lucas regarda Brooke._

_**Lucas**__ : Je ne la connais pas vraiment._

_**Peyton**__ : Ca ne te ressemble pas ce que tu as fait avec elle…_

_**Lucas **__: J'avais besoin de penser à autre chose… C'est nul, mais le sexe a été ma seule échappatoire._

_**Peyton**__ : Ce n'était pas une raison pour la traiter ainsi._

_**Lucas**__ : Je ne voulais pas…_

_**Peyton **__: T'attacher à elle ?_

_Il hocha la tête pour dire oui._

_**Peyton**__ : Pourquoi ?_

_**Lucas**__ : Parce que c'est toi que j'aime._

_**Peyton**__ : Je suis morte Lucas et elle est bien en vie. Elle t'aime malgré tout ce que tu as pu lui faire. Elle a été touchée par ta souffrance._

_**Lucas**__ : Quand bien même j'aurais des sentiments pour elle, et que je décidais de revenir à moi. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle et moi on pourrait construire quelque chose sur des ruines ? Parce que mon cœur n'est plus qu'une ruine et tu le sais très bien._

_**Peyton**__ : Tu dois lui faire confiance. Laisse-la soigner ce cœur._

_**Lucas**__ : C'est toi la femme de ma vie._

_Peyton sourit._

_**Peyton**__ : Tu ne peux pas être malheureux pour toujours. Je ne le veux pas._

_**Lucas**__ : Si je repartais avec toi, la question ne se poserait pas._

_**Peyton**__ : Lucas…_

_Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de sa petite amie puis il l'embrassa, savourant les lèvres de la jeune femme. Des lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué._

Dans la chambre, Karen s'était réveillée et s'était installée à côté de son fils à la place de Brooke. Celle-ci avait rejoint le couloir et avait mit sa tête dans ses mains pour pleurer en silence. Quant à Nathan, il avait préféré faire un tour dehors. Il détestait les hôpitaux. Chase, qui n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Brooke depuis la veille, décida d'aller vérifier par lui-même si elle était encore avec Lucas. Quand il la vit sur cette chaise, le visage dans ses mains, il comprit immédiatement qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, elle releva alors la tête et quand elle vit Chase, elle s'essuya les yeux.

**Brooke** : Salut.

**Chase** : Salut. Comment va-t-il ?

**Brooke** : Il n'y a rien de changer.

_Peyton qui avait entendu du bruit dans le couloir, fit signe à Lucas de venir avec elle. Elle s'assit face à Chase et Brooke tandis que Lucas resta debout adossé contre une porte à écouter le couple._

**Chase** : Brooke il faut que tu sois honnête avec moi.

**Brooke** : Bien sûre…

**Chase** : Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Lucas ?

**Brooke** : Rien, enfin je veux dire, on a… il y a forcément un lien qui se créé quand on… quand on a ce genre de relations avec quelqu'un.

**Chase **: Tu me mens Brooke. Mais le pire c'est que tu te mens à toi-même.

Elle le regarda puis baissa les yeux.

**Chase** : Est-ce que c'est avec lui que tu veux être ?

**Brooke** : Il ne me voit pas… Il ne pense qu'à elle… Et il m'a fait tellement de mal, je ne sais pas si…

**Chase** : Ca ne répond pas à ma question ça…

Elle le regarda.

**Brooke** : C'est étrange mais… j'aime sa compagnie malgré tout… toi et moi ça pourrait marcher quand même.

**Chase** : Brooke tu en aimes un autre. Ca ne pourra pas marché. Et je ne peux pas attendre que tu te décides. Je suis désolé.

Il se leva. Elle se mit à pleurer.

**Brooke** : Chase…

Il se retourna.

**Brooke** : Je te demande pardon… je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

**Chase** : Je le sais… et c'est pour ça qu'il ne te mérite pas, lui il a l'air de s'en ficher de te faire souffrire.

Il s'en alla laissant une Brooke en pleure.

_Lucas sembla touché de voir cette jeune fille si triste._

_**Lucas**__ : Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre._

_**Peyton**__ : Je le sais ça… Tu n'es pas ce genre d'homme. Tu étais trop occupé à voir ta propre souffrance._

_**Lucas**__ : Ouais, et c'est pour ça que Nathan et que ce type ont raison. Elle mérite mieux que ça._

_Il retourna dans la chambre pour regarder sa mère qui pleurait en parlant à son corps allongé. Elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Peyton de son côté s'assit tout près de Brooke._

_**Peyton**__ : Je sais que tu ne peux pas m'entendre, mais tant pis. Lucas est un homme formidable qui peut-être très doux et très agréable. Mais en ce moment il a mal et il a besoin d'aide même s'il est trop fier pour le reconnaître. Tu sembles être la personne idéale pour l'aider à remonter la pente, mais tu dois être patiente._

Brooke ferma les yeux et ressentit quelque chose. C'était la présence de Peyton, mais elle n'en avait pas conscience.

_Peyton rejoignit Lucas dans la chambre. Elle se plaça derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras, tout en regardant Karen pleurer en tenant la main de son fils._

_**Peyton**__ : Elle est triste._

_**Lucas**__ : Oui… Je n'avais pas conscience de ce qu'elle pouvait endurer._

_**Peyton**__ : Tu étais enfermé dans ta douleur._

_Lucas la regarda._

_**Lucas**__ : C'est trop dur de choisir entre ma mère et toi Peyton…_

_**Peyton**__ : Pourtant tu dois le faire. Et tu le sais très bien…_

_Elle s'éloigna de lui. Il s'approcha de sa mère._

_**Lucas **__: Je t'aime Maman…_

Un docteur rentra dans la chambre pour demander à Karen de le suivre car il avait à lui parler. Brooke profita de ce moment libre pour aller au chevet de Lucas. Elle lui prit la main.

**Brooke** : il paraît que les personnes qui sont dans le coma entendent tout ce qu'on dit. Je crois que je vais en profiter, pour une fois que tu m'écoutes. A ce qu'on dit, un homme à beaucoup moins de difficulté qu'une femme à faire l'amour sans sentiments. Je pense qu'on a vérifié cette hypothèse toi et moi. Avant j'étais capable de coucher avec un homme sans avoir de sentiments pour lui, pourquoi je n'ai pas su mettre cette barrière avec toi ? Tu m'as pourtant démontré toute l'indifférence que tu avais pour moi. Je peux comprendre ta douleur, je peux même comprendre que tu l'aies rejeté sur moi. En revanche ce que je ne peux pas comprendre c'est que tu aies fait ce geste idiot en sachant que tu as tant de personnes qui t'aiment. Je suis sûre que Peyton était une femme merveilleuse, et je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait voulu que tu fasses ça. Tu es si jeune…

Elle pleurait, tant elle avait mal.

**Brooke** : Je sais que c'est bizarre étant donné que je te connais à peine, mais je t'aime… Et j'ai vraiment envie que tu te réveilles pour qu'on puisse essayer de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Je ne serais que ton amie si tu en as besoin, mais laisses-moi une chance de t'aider.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la main de Lucas en laissant une larme tomber dessus.

_Lucas regarda sa main et vit y apparaître la goutte d'eau. Peyton le regarda faire. Il le remarqua et se sentit gêné. Il savait qu'elle avait entendu tout ce que Brooke avait dit et ça lui faisait bizarre. Elle s'en rendit compte._

_**Peyton**__ : Ne soit pas gêné…_

_**Lucas**__ : Cette situation est étrange._

_Elle s'approcha de lui et regarda Brooke pleurer._

_**Peyton **__: Elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup pour comprendre que tu l'aies rejeté._

_**Lucas**__ : Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle ressentait tout ça… En faite je n'avais pas vu tout ce que je faisais endurer à tout le monde. _

_**Peyton**__ : Il est peut-être temps de te rattraper._

_Il la regarda._

_**Lucas**__ : Comment ?_

_**Peyton **__: Retourne parmi eux et redeviens le Lucas que tu étais et que tout le monde aimait tant. Reprend le basket parce que c'était ta passion et pardonne-toi ce qu'il c'est passé parce que ça n'était pas ta faute…_

_**Lucas**__ : Mais je ne veux pas t'abandonner._

_**Peyton**__ : Je suis déjà partie depuis longtemps Lucas, mais toi tu peux encore choisir. Elle a raison tu sais, je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi parce que je sais que tu vas accomplir de grandes choses si tu restes sur terre. _

_Une larme coula sur la joue de Lucas. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle s'approcha de lui._

_**Peyton**__ : Ne sois pas triste. Moi je ne le suis pas parce que je te sais entre de bonnes mains. C'est une fille géniale. Et je suis sûre que si je l'avais connue de mon vivant, je l'aurais adoré._

_Lucas sourit entre ses larmes._

_**Lucas**__ : Elle est tellement différente de toi._

_**Peyton**__ : Je ne crois pas… Elle est délurée, voire dévergondée, c'est une gosse de riche, mais elle a un cœur énorme et elle t'aime._

_**Lucas**__ : Comment tu sais tout ça ?_

_**Peyton**__ : C'est l'avantage d'être morte… on sait tout…_

_Il alla pour dire quelque chose mais elle l'interrompit_

_**Peyton**__ : Mais c'est le seul avantage… Et ça arrive que ça tourne au cauchemar parce que ça fait mal de voir ceux qu'on aime malheureux._

_**Lucas**__ : J'ai saisi le message…_

_Elle lui sourit. Il regarda son propre corps puis ses yeux se posèrent sur sa main enlacée à celle de Brooke. Il se tourna vers Peyton._

_**Peyton**__ : Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Tu as ma bénédiction, plus encore je veux que se soit avec elle que tu retrouves le sourire._

_Il ferma les yeux. Elle lui caressa la joue, comprenant que cette fois il avait pris sa décision. Quand il les rouvrit, elle n'était plus là et il se sentit aspiré dans son corps._

Brooke s'était couchée sur la main de Lucas et avait fermé les yeux. Elle les rouvrit quand elle sentit le jeune homme bouger. Elle le regarda et le vit ouvrir les yeux.

**Brooke** : Lucas… Comment tu te sens ?

Il parla avec une voix rauque.

**Lucas** : Ca fait mal.

**Brooke** : C'est normal… Mais ça va aller tu verras.

Il hocha la tête.

**Brooke** : Je vais chercher le médecin.

Elle se leva, mais il serra la main de la jeune fille pour la retenir. Elle se retourna et le regarda.

**Lucas** : Faut que je te parle.

**Brooke** : Je t'écoute…

Elle s'assit sur le lit de Lucas. Leurs mains étaient toujours enlacées.

**Lucas** : Je te demande pardon… Je n'aurais pas du te traiter ainsi…

Elle sourit.

**Brooke **: C'est oublié…

**Lucas** : Non, je ne veux pas que tu l'oublies parce que je ne veux pas que ça recommence…

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

**Lucas** : Il y aura encore des hauts et des bas, parce qu'elle me manque et que se sera le cas pendant encore longtemps, mais si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à retrouver une vie normale.

Elle sentit les larmes monter au bord de ses yeux.

**Lucas** : Je sais que tu as déjà beaucoup enduré de ma part, mais si tu acceptes d'avoir encore un peu de patience, je suis sûr qu'on pourra construire quelque chose ensemble.

La larme qui menaçait de couler, roula le long de sa joue. Lucas l'essuya de sa main libre.

**Brooke** : C'est tout ce que je désire…

Il lui sourit. Brooke était heureuse, elle allait enfin pouvoir l'aider. Lucas quant à lui réalisa que cet accident qu'il venait d'avoir avait eu bien plus que l'effet recherché, il lui avait permis de trouver la paix et de se pardonner.

**FIN**


End file.
